


Our Pleasure Shall Be Legendary, Even in Heaven

by Wiccy



Category: Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: Kirsty finally heeds the call of the Lament Configuration and her own desire.
Relationships: Kirsty Cotton/Pinhead
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Our Pleasure Shall Be Legendary, Even in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [d0gs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0gs/gifts).



> I was very excited to write this for you. I hope it's what you were hoping to get for the fandom and that you enjoy it. Happy Halloween!

It sat on the table, staring at her, it’s faded gold gilding shining and flickering in the light of the dim naked bulb swaying on it’s cord overhead. It both called out to her and accused her. She had always told herself that she had kept it, here in this otherwise empty space in her basement, to keep the world safe; to keep them out of it. She wondered if lying to yourself was a sin. She knew the truth, and so did the box. She could see Him smiling at her, hear His voice wrap around her name like a violent caress, the way He had in so many nightmares and dreams since the day she’d walked away from that river. 

_“Oh, Kirsty. So eager to play, so reluctant to admit it.”_

A shudder rushed up her spine and her eyes fluttered closed. Hell wanted her, had wanted her for so long, but that didn’t matter. This wasn’t about hell. It was about **Him**. He wanted her. Not for hell, no, He wanted her for himself. She knew this without doubt. She had seen it in His eyes, heard it in His voice, felt it in the brush of His hand. Her lip slipped between her teeth and she bit down hard enough to draw blood, the rush of painful pleasure forcing her eyes open once more. Her bare feet moved across the cold concrete floor, hesitantly at first and them with more purpose, the hem of her crisp white tee-shirt brushing against the tops of her thighs. A hand came to rest on the surface of the table, it was well within reach now, her fingers tensed and twitched with the craving she often tried to hide from herself. She had come this far; and no farther, before. Many, many times before. Fear had always prevailed over desire and she had remained in her own mundane world, escaping from her own reckless, dangerous yearnings. 

Tonight though, tonight felt different. Tonight she felt… _ready_. Finally, mercifully ready for what was to come. Tonight, and forever, He would know her flesh and she would know His. He would mold her soul and she would welcome His damnation. Tonight, and for eternity, she would stand at His side, a prophet of hell, the unholy queen to His blasphemous king. Above her, she could here the shifting sounds of the man she had brought home, the man who she had sought out as an offering for His cohorts, someone who would please them and occupy them; because she was to be His alone.

It was amazing to her how well the box still fit into her hand. It’s size perfect for her grip, as if it were made specifically for her. She turned it over and over, fingers smoothing circles over the engravings. She heard the man's footsteps on the stairs as the first transformation began, lifting and spinning and fitting back into place. Again her fingers swept across the golden exterior. Vaguely her mind took in the flickering lights, the change from soft, warm yellow to cold, harsh blue and the man’s arrival at the bottom of the stairs. The man was speaking to her, but she was not listening, her eyes instead focused over his shoulder as the two figures materialized from the darkness. 

It was the chattering teeth that drew the man’s attention first, but it was the eyeless one, her lips flayed back and her long, gray, forked tongue reaching out like an eldritch tentacle that drew the first scream from him. He tried to run, stumbling on the first stair as he turned to call out for her to follow. They were on him in moments. She chuckled slightly, shaking her head.

“They don’t like it when you tease them,” her voice flat in her own ears.

“No Kirsty, we do not. There will be no bargains today. Hell has answered your call and the price _shall_ be paid this time.”

She didn’t need the confirmation of the man’s widening eyes to know that He had finally come, his voice had already sent excitement riding wildly across her skin. The door to the basement slammed shut and the man was screaming again, but it did not matter, she cared for nothing but the one that stood waiting behind her. Slowly she turned toward her prize.

“It wasn’t hell that I called for,” she told him, her breath hitching slightly at her first glimpse of him outside of her memories and her dreams.

His hand was stretched forth, expecting her to place the box in his upturned palm. Unconcerned, she slipped it back on the table, placing her own hand there in it’s stead. She raised her hazel eyes to meet the obsidian of His own. She licked her lips, tasting the blood that still trickled there, and gave him a coy smile. Her message was clear. She was his, and now they both knew it. His hand closed around hers – hard – and he pulled her body into his own. The play of leather and flayed skin as her hand walked the path to his chest sent her already soaring head to heights it had never thought possible.

The metal heads of the pins dug into the flesh of her face as their lips met in a violent clash of unleashed passion, giving her a first taste of the glorious pain that He had in store for her. This time it was _his_ teeth that pulled blood from her lip as he drew back to take her in once more.

“Our pleasure shall be legendary, even in heaven.”


End file.
